


Drip, drip, drip,...

by elirwen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, I Don't Even Know, Immortal Merlin (Merlin), Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Not Happy, Poetry, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: It's very very far from my usual style. But it needed out.Beware, it's not a happy reading.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 51





	Drip, drip, drip,...

**Author's Note:**

> It's very very far from my usual style. But it needed out.  
> Beware, it's not a happy reading.

Drip, drip, drip, falls the blood to the forest floor.

No hope.  
No comfort.  
No bright future.

Loneliness. Despair.

Blood dries.  
Wounds heal.  
Body doesn’t die.

No scars.  
No marks. 

Agony inside.

Undying body.  
Immortal soul. 

No future.  
No escape.  
No salvation.

Waiting... Waiting...

The king sleeps.  
Unaware.  
At peace.

Drip, drip, drip, fall the tears to the forest floor.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr.](https://elirwen.tumblr.com)


End file.
